Prince of Time
by Snowdevil The Awesome
Summary: Summary: Perseus Jackson is the son of Kronos and Sally Jackson. This is the LightingThief with Percy as the Son of Kronos. Very, very AU. BTW: Percy still has power over water, you'll only know why if you read. Its been done...deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

My name is Perseus Jackson, but just call me Percy. I'm the son of Sally Jackson, I don't know who my dad is and I'm content not to care.

My eyes are a golden color, but my mom makes me were sea-green contacts for safety. My hair is a midnight black. My skin is paler than possible. All in all, I'm a sight to behold.

My life is complicated and it's going to get worse. My life is one big puzzle, and I'm determined to solve it.

Anyway I was on the bus sitting with my best friend, Grover Underwood. He had messy brown hair and was kinda scrawny. He has a little beard, and _was crippled_. He was an easy target for bullies. He got easily upset.

So I was sitting in the bus next to Grover as Nancy threw pieces of peanut butter and ketchup as him.

I was tempted to get up and sock her.

"That's it!" I said starting to get up, but Grover grabbed my wrist. "Percy you'll get in trouble, and besides I like peanuts." I looked at and a small smile came to my face "What about ketchup?" he smiled as I sat back down. I ignored Nancy and talked with Grover in till we got to the museum.

We climbed out of the bus and filed in to the museum.

Mr. Brunner was talking about Greek Mythology.

"Percy!"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell what this picture right here is?" Mr. Brunner asked pointing to the picture of Kronos eating his children.

"Well sir, it shows Kronos Titan of time eating his children. If I remember correctly he ate his children because they where gods and he thought that they where going to overthrow him. Which they did. His wife saved Baby Zeus by feeding him a rock instead and later Zeus fed Kronos mixture of mustard and wine making him throw up his other children. Who, since they where immortal gods, where growing up in his stomach. Together they overthrow him, by chopping him up in to pieces and throwing him in to the darkest part of the underworld,Tartarus." I said this while looking at a picture of Poseidon across the room.

Mr. Brunner was shocked but quickly smiled and nodded.

"Very good, Mr. Jackson!" he praised.

I just nodded to show I heard him.

He kept talking after that about the battle, how terrible and gruesome it was, as if he was there.

"Percy."

He looked up from his zoning and looked at Miss. Dodds, the teacher from hell.

"Percy, can you follow me?"

"Sure." I walked with her in to the restricted area of the museum.

She turned in to her true form, a fury, and hugged me.

**"Oh Percy! It's so good to see you!" **she cried.

I should probably explain.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

**_My mom and I were running away from Gabe when I was 4, my evil step-dad, when he and his buddies caught us, we were saved by a man who appeared out of the ground._**

**_He fought them, and easily won._**

**_Mom seemed terrified of the man, but I walked up and hugged him thanking him. The man seemed shocked._**

**_He then told me all about demigods and the gods and told me he would train me. My mom didn't like it at first. Then she started to warm up to Hades. He's actually really nice. Sense then Hades has been the father figure in my life._**

**_He's also the only one besides my mom to see my real eyes, in fact he was the one who suggested the contacts, for my safety of course._**

**_*FLASHBACK ENDED*_**

"It's good to see you!" I hugged her back she was like an Aunt "How's Hades?"

"**He's good, Zeus and Poseidon are still bothering him though."**

"What for?" I asked, I hated Zeus for from what Hades says he's nothing but drama queen who has power over lighting. I hated Poseidon because he's like lap dog, as are the rest of Olympians to Zeus, I respect Artemis though because she is the only one who does her job seriously.

Apollo doesn't sound too bad, I think he's just hiding behind his playful way and Hermes sounds like he could be fun.

"**Zeus thinks Poseidon stole his master lighting bolt, and Hades' helm of darkness has gone missing too."**

"Was it Poseidon?" I asked angrily

"**No, Hades thinks it was someone else, though he has no proof." **she growled

I looked at my 'Aunt' in question **"Percy, you should go to camp, and get a quest about Zeus stupid piece of tin-foil, and find Hades helm, for if Zeus doesn't get his bolt back by the next official meeting, he's going to start a war."**

"For Hades I will go to the camp I avoided for so many years and find drama queens toy, and Hades helm."

**"Thank you Percy."**

She looked towards the entrance and said **"In order to get to camp you must act like you have no training, and slay me."**

"What?! Why?!"

**"Chiron or Mr. Brunner is going to come in here and take to camp, only if you have a _'taste'_ of the real world."**

I nodded and stepped back.

She jumped up and started to hiss at me **"Where is it!? What have you done with it!?"**

I acted like I had no clue what was going on and ducked as she flew over me.

Chiron/Brunner rolled in and through a pen at me, I clicked it and swiped at my aunt. The sword hissed though her making disappear.

"What was that!? Did that really just happen!?" I said playing the freaked out teenager

"What did she want from you?" he asked as Grover walked in, eating a tin can.

"She said something about me...stealing a lighting bolt." he looked worried and u knew I said the right thing.

"Grover take him to camp and don't let him out of your site!"

"Come on Percy! _Come on_!" he yelled running out of the museum

I followed and we made it to my apartment where mom was cooking supper.

She saw Grover and looked at me projecting her thoughts to me _'What happen'_

I told her what happen, as we followed Grover who was panicking.

"Where almost there!" he cried as lighting flashed near the car.

I cursed in my head, stupid Zeus! I cried out as the lighting hit its mark, throwing the car in the air and roughly landing on the ground.

"MOM!" I cried actually worried for her, I sighed in relief as she replied "I'm fine, Percy."

"Hurry get out of the car!" Grover cried.

I acted surprise as he showed his shaggy hindquarters, and kicked open the window.

We ran towards the camp boundaries, as lighting striked the ground behind me. Luckily mom was in front and she was a fast runner.

_"I Grover Underwood allow Sally Jackson to enter Camp-Half Blood!"_ he cried allowing my mom to enter the camp.

She pasted the boundaries and I signed in relief as she was brought to safety, I was so focused on my mom I didn't see the tree root that sent me tumbling to the ground.

I vaguely felt the presence of the campers, but I was too terrified as a lighting bolt came from the sky, right before it hit me a form flew in front of me, taking the lighting. I looked at the form of my Aunt Alecto as she cried out in pain. She looked at me sending me a message though my mind _**'run Perseus!'** _I got up and ran though the boundaries just as she disappeared in to monster dust.

"Percy! Are you ok?!" my mom ran over to me checking me over.

I looked at the spot where my aunt was moments ago.

"Mom, she'll be ok...right?" I asked like a little kid.

"Percy, you must remember that she will reform."

I nodded angry at Zeus, he's lucky it wasn't my mom.

"That was a Fury!" someone cried.

"It...it saved his life!"

"Cheese!"

"..."

I ignored them, my mom was safe, Grover was safe.

"Percy..." was all I heard before I passed out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I woke up to see my mom sitting next to me, looking worried, "mom, where am I?" he asked slowly sitting up.

She looked at me and I remembered the events from before.

The door opened and a Grover walked in, in his true form.

"Hey Percy." he said worried of my reaction.

"Hi..." I said playing the freaked out kid.

"So...um" he shuffled nervously

"Chiron wants to see you." he said

"What about my mom?"

"Percy, I'm not going to be able to stay here." she said cautiously, and I frowned "why?" I asked.

"Because I'm a mortal, but you might be able to visit often." she said

"Might be?"

Grover jumped in and said "I'll make sure of it!" I smiled at him, as did my mom. He was really a good friend.

"Thanks Grover." I said patting him on the back.

"Chiron's most likely waiting, so it was nice seeing you miss Jackson."

"Grover my I have a few seconds to say goodbye to Percy, please?!" he nodded and trotted out.

"Percy when you get the chance I want you to show them your real eyes." Sally was dead serious.

I nodded, I've never seen mom so serious.

She then kissed me goodbye and left as I thought of why and how to revel my eyes.

:) :) :)

As supper approach I walked up to Chiron "Um...Chiron there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes child." he said looking up from his book.

"At diner I want to show the camp a secret that only my closest relatives know."

He leaned forward "Why?"

I shrugged "Moms orders" he nodded in understanding, and we went to supper.

We sacrificed food to the Gods then we ate. When everyone was done eating Chiron got everyone attention

"Campers! We have a new camper. His name is Perseus Jackson, but call him Percy" I waved and someone at the Ares cabin snorted.

"He wants to share something with us." Chiron then stepped back, giving Percy the stage.

"Listen if it was up to me you would never know this, but my mom told me to tell you, so please wait a second."

I turned around and took my contacts out, after placing them in my case, I turned around with my eyes close.

I took a deep breath then snapped open my eyes, a lot of people gasp in surprise.

"It was my uncles idea that I wear the contacts."

There where 14 flashes of light, and the Olympians plus Hestia and Hades appeared, instantly everyone bowed in respect.

"What brings you here Lord Zeus?"

Zeus ignored him and grabbed me by my shirt "A child of Kronos! He must be destroyed!"

"Brother-" "No Hades! He will be destroyed!" before Uncle could speak up, my moms voice rang though the camp "YOU WILL NOT HARM MY CHILD!" everyone turned to see my mom glaring at Zeus and the Olympians "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"

If anything moms glared intensified.

Suddenly my moms form began to change, in till another woman stood there. The Olympians gasped "Mother Rhea?!" they cried, shocking everyone. Zeus dropped me in shock.

She walked over to me and hugged me.

"Are you ok?! Did he hurt you?!" she asked checking me over.

I was shocked "mom?" I asked slowly.

She nodded and looked at Hades, who was smiling "You didn't tell him?" she questioned

"He didn't ask." he said simply, to which mom smiled and nodded in approval.

"Percy, there's a lot you need to know, and I will tell you later, but right now we _need_ to go." I nodded and then everything went black...

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the cliffy, but hey. BTW: If you've read any of my other story's then you need to know I WILL UPDATE! It's hard though, because of school, softball try-outs and camp sign up. I will try to update a least one chapter to all fo my story's, BEFORE camp**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Well actually we shadow traveled back to our apartment.

I sat on my bed and waited for an explanation. Mom or Rhea sighed "Perseus you know all about the Greek Gods, primordial Gods, Titans etc."

I nodded "Well you're a not a demigod nor a demi-titan you're a Godly Titan, or would it be a Titan God? Either way! Your half god, half Titan."

"How? You're a Titan Kronos is a Titan...so how am I part god?"

"You were originally just a demigod son of Poseidon, then your mother pasted you to me after Kronos killed her," she said the word 'Kronos' with disgust "I raised you and when Kronos found you, I feared he would eat you, or worse. Instead and cursed you so that your no longer human, he killed your human blood cells and replaced it with his own blood. I was so scared that he would raise you to kill, but I loved you and I believed you deserved better. So I took the form of your mother and ran way. I raised you the way my dear friend Sally would have hopefully like you to be." she looked down "I understand if your angry, or if you want to leave."

I hugged my mom and whispered "even though I'm really, really, confused I know one thing for sure. Your my mom." she smiled and hugged me.

"We should go back to camp." I nodded then frowned "I thought only Hades could shadow-travel?" she gave me a look and I face-palmed "right, I forgot your his mother." she smiled and we went to camp.

:) :) :)

**Mystery POV**

**Oh? Kronos had a son? So he's a Godly Titan? Titan God? Damn, I'm going to have to think of what to call him. That's beside the point, I knew I should have kill Rhea after she betrayed me. I told her to hide Zeus, and let me raise him, but then she decided to ignore me and free the other brats! Where'd that get her? Kiddless! Is that a word? Agg! I will get her back for stealing my chance on ruling the universe! What better way then to steal her pride and joy?!**

_**A/N: Sorry for the short Chapter (s) I'm already working on the next one! Anyway I'm glad you love the story! R&R please!**_


End file.
